Why Do I Always Fall For The Taken Ones?
by SuketiSakuraBlosom
Summary: There's some new kids coming to the school Kagome goes to.Kagome starts to fall for Inuyasha.The problem is he has a girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

I Pove.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

I was walking through the school to my locker, 178; I passed some students chatting by the office on my way. I got to the hall were my locker was. I started walking towards my locker. I was half way there when he walked up the fucking rudest basterd in the school. The reason I didn't talk to, to many people unless I have to.

Every Pove.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"Hey baby." Said Naraku

"Leave Me alone." said Kagome trying to walk around him.

"Hey baby, don't be like that, hey how about you and me the movies this Saturday." Asked Naraku.

"Go fuck yourself!" Yelled Kagome.

Kagome turned around and was about to walk to class when Naraku grabs her arm.

"NO ONE SAYS NO TO ME!" Yells Naraku.

Kagome knees him in the place were the sun doesn't shine and walks to class with nothing leaving Naraku on the ground. Kagome walks into the class and sees 2 of her best friends. First is Kouga. He is wearing a blue shirt that says, "FUCK YOU!" in **bold **letters and baggy denim blue jeans. Sango was wearing a red shirt that says CUTE BUT PSYCHO and a pair of baggy black jeans. Kagome was wearing a blue shirt that says I AM ME AND THAT'S ALL I'LL EVER BE SO FUCK OFF!!! And a pair of jeans with holes.

"Hey Kagome." Said Sango and Kouga in unison.

"Hey." said Kagome.

"Are you ok?" Asked Kouga.

"Yeples I'm just fine." Stated Kagome.

"Hey, Kouga, Rin, and I are going to help the new kids tomorrow. Do you want to help? It will be three boys and two girls." Said Sango.

"Yah sure I haven't anything better to do. Oh and before I forget, Sota wants to know If Kohaku can spend the night?" Asked Kagome.

"Fine by me. Answered Sango

"Ok then, its settled e will all help the new kids tomorrow." Koga stated.

"Thank you Captain obvious. Stated Sango.

You could hear a growl coming from Koga. They sit there a little while longer till the bell rings and all the other students come running in and sit down. Principle Keade comes in.

"Students your teacher isn't here today so you have a free class. I will in the office if you need me. "Stated Keade while she's walking out. As soon as the door shuts and there is no more footsteps everyone except Kagome, Koga, and Sango go crazy. Kagome's head starts to hurt so she into the hall fallowed by Sango and Koga.

"What's wrong?" Asked Koga.

"Nothing my head just hurts." Stated Kagome.

"Oh." Said Koga.

"I'm gonna go to nurses office and go home. See you tomorrow. K?"

"Ok." Said Sango and Koga at the same time.

Kagome walks through the halls to the nurses office.

"May I have a pass to go home?" Asked Kagome.

"Sure." Said the nurse.

Kagome brings the note to the office and hands it to the lady saying nothing. She walks home forgetting that she drove to school that walks up the steps to her house and opens the door locking it behind her knowing that Sota has a key to the walks to the kitchen and cooks Sota some dinner since the parents are away and she puts it in the microwave. Before she goes to take a nap she writes a not to Sota.

_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_

_Sota,_

_Dinners in the microwave if your can spend the noght so you may call him and tell 't make a big mess._

_Love,_

_Kagome_

_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_

When Kagome was done she put the note on the counter and went upstairs to take a nap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Why Do I Always Fall For the Taken Ones?? Ch. 2**

I awoke to Sota screaming in my ear. With my eyes closed I reached over, finding Sota's face, and slapped him as hard as I was able to. As soon as I heard my hand hit his face I was wide awake. Looking towards were Sota stood I saw his leaving figure. Laughing I rolled out of bed and, standing up, turned on my radio and listened to Tick Tock by Sherry.

Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy

(Hey, what up girl?) Grab my glasses, I'm out the door I'm gonna hit this city (Lets go) Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back I'm talking - pedicure on our toes, toes Trying on all our clothes, clothes Boys blowing up our phones, phones Drop-topping, playing our favorite cd's Pulling up to the parties Trying to get a little bit tipsy Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, Imma fight Till we see the sunlight Tick tock, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Woah-oh oh oh Woah-oh oh oh (x2) Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here And now the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger I'm talking about - everybody getting crunk, crunk Boys trying to touch my junk, junk Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk Now, now - we goin till they kick us out, out Or the police shut us down, down Police shut us down, down Po-po shut us - Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, Imma fight Till we see the sunlight Tick tock, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Woah-oh oh oh Woah-oh oh oh (x2) DJ, you build me up You break me down My heart, it pounds Yeah, you got me With my hands up You got me now You got that sound Yeah, you got me DJ, you build me up You break me down My heart, it pounds Yeah, you got me With my hands up Put your hands up Put your hands up Now, the party don't start until I walk in Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, Imma fight Till we see the sunlight Tick tock, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Woah-oh oh oh Woah-oh oh oh (x2)

After the song was over I was dressed wearing a simple low-rise green shirt with a black vest over it. Light blue skinny jeans. Green ballet shoes, and cherry earrings. I fixed my hair and looked into the mirror. I looked good! I walked into the living room, grabbed my keys, told Sota good-bye, and left. Sadly since I left my car at school yesterday I had to walk to school. Upon arriving I saw Sango. She was sitting under one of our favorite trees. I sat beside her.

"What took you so long today I was about to call for the police to come looking for you?" Asked/stated Sango.

I giggled.

"Oh Sango don't worry I just accidentally left my phone here yesterday." I answered.

"Does my outfit look good enough for at least a good first impression?" Asked Sango.

I looked at what she was wearing. She was wearing a sleeveless blue baby doll shirt with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and Blue high-heeled combat boots.

"Looking great!" I answered smiling at her.

We sat there for a few more minutes waiting for the bell to ring. We stood up and walked for our first period class knowing we wouldn't need anything from our lockers. When we arrived I saw Kouga saving our seats for us. Slowly I walked over to him. He gave me one of his oh so famous goofy grins as Sango and I sat down.

"What are you smiling about over there?" Sango asked Kouga.

"There are two extremely hot knew girls." He replied.

I shook my head disapprovingly. We sat there for a minute and I looked up to the clock. I smiled and said, "School will began in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" As soon as I was done the bell rang. The teacher walked in.

"Students we have some new students today and they are………………

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Sorry for the update taking so long my laptop is being mean and crashed awhile ago. Sadly it deleted chapter 3 so it may take some time to re-write it.

Today this passage is 812 words

Cant wait till next time!

Ms. KattyKat


End file.
